


SNS Chain Fic: Chapter 7

by AGreekDemigod



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Collab between SNS shippers, Elves, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, SNS Chain Fic, There's still some things that should happen before it reaches the romance, also an small peek to the past, but i think this is a good start for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreekDemigod/pseuds/AGreekDemigod
Summary: “Do you think that, hummm, mom will get angry?” Naruto asked, once they spotted the castle, his voice slightly nervous as they approached it.Karin whined against his shoulder “Definitely”.*****This is a continuation of a project I and another SNS shippers started months ago. We decided to made it a collection so if u want to read the other 6 first chapters then go here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494434/chapters/25785012. You should because then all of this will make sense and because it is lovely.





	SNS Chain Fic: Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, please check the rest of the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494434/chapters/25785012. It will make more sense if you do so. Also, this is not the final chapter, there's still more Chain-fic to come :3

The woods were quiet. No bird, no insect, only the sound of the leaves and the grass being crunched under his feet as Naruto ran towards his sister.

“Karin! Are you okay?” Stupid question, but after seeing her falling off a tree no one could blame him.

The girl rubbed her eyes, her ears were as red as her hair, her lips pressed tight while trying to keep back the sobs. Her knees and hands were full of scratches, irritated because of the friction when she tried to keep back from falling off the branch.

“Can you stand up?” Naruto stopped just a meter before he reached her. As worried and nervous as he was, the idea of hurting her, but more than that, to see her cry, made a tight knot on his chest. Karin was always brave and strong, someone he had admired since he had memory.

He didn’t touch her.

After a few minutes  Karin opened her mouth and took a deep breath, then a second one and a third one. It took her a few seconds to assimilate the pain, but once she did, she composed her feelings enough to stand up. Her muscles screamed because of the effort, but she didn’t back up.

The walk back home was slow, and when she couldn’t continue Naruto helped her.

It wasn’t very impressive, even though he was a child, Naruto was as tall and strong as all the Uzumaki , so carrying her sister on his back wasn’t much for his eleven years old body.

“Do you think that, hummm, mom will get angry?” Naruto asked, once they spotted the castle, his voice slightly nervous as they approached it.

Karin whined against his shoulder “Definitely”

“I’m so grounded”

“Not more than me” Another sigh. “I already see myself taking extra etiquette classes with Miss Akiyama.”

Naruto winced. “Or Diplomacy with Mr. Hashimoto”.

“Ugh those ones are definitely the worst” Mr. Hashimoto was one of the oldest elves that served the crown. Being the teacher of diplomacy for more than four generations, his methods of teaching were totally archaic and so was the content. And for the two heirs, with their playful personalities and their incapacity of staying quiet for more than ten minutes, those classes were hell.

“If that happens,” Naruto said, after a moment of silence. “I will take you a double slice of that passion fruit cake you love so much.”

Karin’s voice was small, almost a whisper, but Naruto could recognise the hope in it “Impossible, I will probably be locked in my tower till the punishment is over”

“I will manage to” And he meant it.

“Hmmm” Thoughtful silence, a nod and a smile hidden against his shoulder. “Alright but tell the chef to put extra meringues in it.”

“Deal.”

\------

“It was not her fault, dad”

Minato shook his head.

“It is her duty as the future queen to always think about the repercussions of her actions.”

“But I distracted her.”

Minato Namikaze, the Queen's consort and their father, put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, kindness shining in the blueness of his eyes, reflecting Naruto’s own eyes full of worry. “And she will have to face her mistakes and learn from them. It is her fate, Naruto.”

 A little pat, a kiss on his forehead.

 “And so do you, your mother has something planned for you.”

Naruto closed his eyes and hold a sigh. “Because it is our duty as the royal family.”

Minato smiled. “Exactly, my son.”

\-----

Karin looked at the pattern of the carpet, her finger tracing the magenta lines, the red symbols of the Uzumaki house gracefully knitted in it. Resignation filled the air, sadness and anger mixing with the rest of her emotions, like a black drop of ink falling into a glass full of water.

The bitterness was overwhelming, the words of her mother, of the queen, burnt in her ears.

The redhead shook his head, trying to forget, to suffocate the harsh words, a truth she wouldn’t deny, that she couldn’t deny.

_“You have born to rule, accept it as it is.”_

_“_ No” Karin whispered, her voice muffled against her knees.

A soft knock against her window distracted her, followed immediately by another one. When she didn’t respond, soft notes started, the familiar tune of a song only another person knew, a lullaby they had both heard since they were newborn.

“So, how did it go?” Naruto asked, once she let him in, his blond hair was messy because of the cold breeze and he carried with him a brown bag.

“I’m forbidden to climb a tree ever again.”

“And…”

_My desire of freedom is absurd._

“Extra teaching lessons with Miss Akiyama” She responded instead, ignoring the painfully clench she felt on her chest.

Naruto smirked. Etiquette instead of Diplomacy, those were great news.

“Then it is not a total failure, right?”

_Right?_

“Yes, it isn’t”

“Good, because I brought the cake I promised.”

Naruto opened the bag, carefully taking out two big slices of a cake full of meringues just as she had asked him. For a moment she felt nothing but grateful to her brother, fond of his intention of cheering her up. And then she saw it.  

She had to blink twice to confirm it was happening.

“Wait,” Blue eyes looked back at her in surprise. Karin coughed, her voice had come sharp as a blade. “what did you do there?”

Naruto’s fingers tightened around the forks he just made fly to his hand, his teeth biting the inside of his cheek under the scrutiny of her gaze.

“They don’t know it yet.” he whispered, avoiding eye contact. “No one does. It appeared a few months ago and I just-”

Karin took his hand into hers, opened gently his fingers, put the forks aside and looked at it thoughtfully, following the lines of his palm with her forefinger.

“You have something amazing.” She said after a short silence while Naruto tried his best in stood there quietly, not succeeding much. “

“I don’t know If it is what a prince should have. Isn’t this kind of power related to the battlefield? We are not warriors, we are-”

“...regulators of the nature. We must protect the balance and our Mother Earth.” Naruto didn’t notice the venom in her voice, too focused on his own thoughts.

“I have a power I can’t use. Not in public at least.” He added sadly. “Because I’m not in a position to.

 

The pure resignation on his face made Karin’s eyes to tear up. It was like looking at a mirror.

They both just weren’t fit for the job. The Uzumaki royal lineage was doomed. And their parents knew it, no matter how much they tried to deny it.

And now, another thing popped up to make sure that it never happened.

It was their destiny.

An idea, a hope, fighting the pain in her chest appeared in Karin’s mind. Crazy, stupid, but still an idea.

“We should eat those cakes now.” she said, passing her fingers through the blond locks. “They look really good.”

With a tiny laugh, the topic was left behind as if didn’t affect them both. Or the whole kingdom. “They do.”

And her brother smiled and she smiled back and for the first time, the idea of freedom actually looked like an option.

\--------

When Naruto woke up he wished he hadn't.  His head spun, his muscles screamed in pain and his surroundings felt too hot, too tight, too heavy. Once he opened his eyes, he understood why.

Naruto found himself upside down, his legs tightly tied up to one of the stalactites that hang out of the ceiling of the cave he was kept in.

He was so fucked up.

There was no sign of Sasuke neither their companions, only old vessels and blankets, illuminated by the light that came out of the entrance, too bright to be able to see the outside.

Despite that, Naruto’s internal clock told him that the sunset must be near, around and hour or so, so all that white must have been provoked by the mist.

 _Alright_ Naruto thought, his eyes roaming the cave searching for something sharp or hard enough to cut his ropes. Once he found it, an small knife, located in one of the vessels, the rest was simple: using the wind to control the knife and cut the rope, he freed himself in a matter of seconds, falling swiftly on his feet.

There was an worrisome feeling though, that he had attributed to his earlier position but now as the seconds passed and the feeling remained heavy on his chest, he knew there must be something else. Something scary, like a mix of anger, indignation and worry. Something that felt dangerous.

Naruto looked outside. The red and orange lights of the sunset illuminated the mountains through the thick mist, the forest at the bottom visible for a few moments before it disappeared again once the night came.

But it was enough, enough to see the shaking trees, the dust rising above the top, the sound of a chaotic battle coming from there and a roar Naruto could recognise even in his sleep.

Kurama.

“Your monster has been causing trouble for half an hour already” a voice at his right said. It was a guy about his age, of dark skin and white hair, reclined lazily against the rocks that surrounded the cave. His eyes never left the carving he was making, his voice calm and steady as if he had been talking about the weather. “They are fighting him but it is taking them too much time.”

Naruto took a step forward, cautious of the guy’s movements. And then another one. He must have reached a limit because a knife flied to the ground, a millimeter away from his right foot. A warning.

“They left me in charge here” The guy said, while taking out another knife from his belt. He had many more sheaths in his jacket’s sleeves and in his pants and boots’ sides. A whole collection in an outfit, almost like an armour. “I won’t allow you to scape”

“They can’t defeat him.” _Whoever they were._ Naruto tried not to think much about it. Most likely his captors. Karui. “Kurama… Kurama is just _too_ much for anyone.” The guy hummed impassively, with no intention of letting him go. Naruto started getting impatient, his protection instincts were kicking in strongly.

“I have to go. I have to stop this.”

“You won’t” Naruto caught the knife in the air and then the one that followed. He was fast but he only had two hands. And his opponent had many more knives, ready to use them with his damn good precision. “Now step back or I will keep going”

Naruto turned the knives so he could see them better. Fine, elegant, heavy enough to fly through the air decent distances but without losing the force of the throw.

Yes, they were perfect for him.

The guy took out another knife and Naruto inhaled before stepping back.

He didn’t like fighting like this, he didn’t feel it was fair. He had enough physical skills to fight back, to win. But time was running out and with every second Kurama grew much bigger, furious and uncontrollable. So he would have to use _it,_ there was no other option.

As Naruto started walking again, the guy drawn  more knives, the wind whistling as they cut it.

Naruto closed his eyes and extended his hands, air currents rolling up around his fingers, around his hands and extending to his arms, his hair blowing by a force strong enough to stop knives in the middle of the air, to control them as if they belonged to his body and direct them back to whoever he wanted. To whoever he wished to freed himself of.

\------

Using the wind to lighten up his steps, Naruto went as fast as possible to where the screams came, the silhouette of the demon clearer as he approached it.

The situation was terrible, Kurama, in his thirty meters size, was destroying the place, broken trees and pieces of cloth scattered everywhere, his enormous teeth threatening to eat them all.

He could see Sasuke from where he was, caged in the middle of the camp, his wings and wrists tied as if the cage wasn’t enough to hold him back. Bounded as if he were worse than an animal.

There was fire too. Probably because of the lanterns Kurama sent to fly once he grew big enough. The fire and oil had fallen on some fallen branches, extending through the chaos the camp was, illuminating it as the night got darker.

As he approached it, Naruto caught a movement with the corner of his eye, a red blurr going to the opposite direction, a silhouette he was too familiar with.

In the middle of the commotion, Naruto saw his older sister, the reason why all of that adventure happened in the first place, after months of being apart. They were separated by only twenty meters, her red eyes meeting blue, the recognition shining in both of their faces. And Naruto froze, and Karin accelerated and he knew that if he went after her right now he would catch her, he had been always faster, he had the power to do it. He could end all of this, return with her to their home, told their parents that the mission was successful and go back to his prince duties just like before.

Only ten minutes. And it would be over.

Naruto felt the heat of the fire hitting his neck, drops of sweat sliding down his skin and the shudder that broke through his body when Kurama roared to the night sky, his nine tails appearing once the last of his restrainments broke.

The village didn’t have that much time. Sasuke didn’t have that much time. So he made a decision, not sure it was the right one, but the one he would regret the least.

So Naruto kept running forward, to where Kurama was going rampage, aware that the distance between him and his sister increased with every step they both took, until it was impossible to find her.

 


End file.
